


Shiratorizawa Purple

by causticfuck



Series: Daichi Rarepair Hell Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi wears something that isn't his, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Ushijima is a cuddler, ohoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Daichi woke up and blindly got dressed for the morning.





	

Daichi was startled awake when the dog jumped on his face. He groaned and rolled over to hide his face in Ushijima’s side. He nuzzled further into the warmth, and was just falling back to sleep with the dog scratched at his back for attention.

He winced and pushed himself out of bed trying to avoid waking Ushijima up too early by pushing the arm around him off slowly. He walked around with his eyes half closed and blindly threw on a shirt from the closet. Softly whistling for the dog to follow him outside. He opened the door to let the dog out as he got a bowl of food ready.

Daichi didn’t notice he needed to zip up his makeshift shirt until he was already in his backyard. A deep flush spread over his face as he took in exactly what he had thrown on. He sighed and decided to go with it because too much activity in their room, and Ushijima would be awake. 

Daichi called for the dog to come eat. When the dog came up with it’s tail wagging, he put the bowl down and left the dog outside.

He went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He puttered around and hummed to himself as he cooked. He was so immersed in what he was doing that Daichi didn’t notice when Ushijima came in until he was practically on top of Daichi.

“Since when do you wear Shiratorizawa purple?” Ushijima wrapped his arms around Daichi. “Or am I mistaken that you are wearing my old warmup jacket?”

Daichi gasped lightly and almost dropped the pan he was holding. His flush came back in full force and he stayed silent. 

“Oh? You’re quiet this morning?” Ushijima chuckled in Daichi’s ear. He nibbled at Daichi’s ear and laughed a little louder when a loud thunk came from the stove where Daichi actually dropped the pan. 

“Oh,” Daichi let out a small puff of air.

Ushijima rested his chin on Daichi’s shoulder, “I’m surprised that didn’t get everywhere.”

Daichi snorted and cleaned up the little bits that fell. He stayed quiet until the food was done and he could turn to look at Ushijima.

“Good morning,” Daichi wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck and stood on his tiptoes to plant a small kiss on his lips. 

Ushijima raised his eyebrows, but didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Daichi. “Good morning?”

Daichi chuckled lightly at the light confusion on Ushijima’s face. He laid his head down on Ushijima’s chest. Ushijima’s hand brushed down the warm up jacket, which was so large on Daichi that it fell to mid thigh. 

Daichi laughed at the slight pink tint to Ushijima’s cheeks. He smirked up at his unusually flustered boyfriend. 

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked with feigned innocence. 

“Your thighs- You are very beautiful,” Ushijima ignored his question with his hand on Daichi’s thigh. The firm grip sent Daichi’s thoughts to the previous night. “I was unprepared for how they would look in Shiratorizawa purple. More so than how unprepared I was for how you look in my clothes.”

Daichi was sure his face looked like a stop sign, “Why are you so cute? Are you doing this on purpose?” Daichi hid his face in Ushijima’s neck. He mumbled something unintelligible into his chest.

“What?” Ushijima asked with an amused lilt, “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Daichi looked up, “I said I love you.”

Ushijima grinned, “I already knew that, Dai. Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I accidently grabbed your warmup jacket this morning, but kept it on after I realized what I had put on because I knew you would like it,” Daichi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“I knew you were out to torment me,” Ushijima teased before pulling daichi in close.

They fell into each other, knowing from the previous years how they fit. Their lips brushed and Daichi nipped at Ushijima’s, pulling for more. Ushijima hummed into Daichi’s mouth before lowly brushing his tongue along Daichi’s. 

Daichi’s hand gripped Ushijima’s hair and tugged lightly. He groaned lowly when Ushijima’s hands gripped his thighs and lifted him, his legs wrapped tightly around Ushijima’s small waist. Ushijima took the small distraction to kiss and nibble his way down Daichi’s neck. 

Daichi was almost lost in the sensation, lost in the firm grip right below his ass when he gasped suddenly. “No, we are not doing this again. I made breakfast, we are actually going to eat it this time.”

Ushijima smiled at the stubborn pout on Daichi’s lips as he lowered Daichi’s legs, “Fine, okay. If that’s what you want.”

Daichi grinned triumphantly, “Yes, now help me set the table?”

Ushijima happily helped Daichi around the kitchen, Daichi knew it was just to placate him and lead to a repeat of earlier. 

But he really didn’t mind.


End file.
